Gucci Vs Jackie Daniels
by K00K
Summary: Prompt: Puck's cat hates Kurt. Same goes to Kurt's dog. Warning: Light language, slash.


**Title:** Gucci vs. Jackie Daniels  
**Author: **K00K**  
Rating:** K+  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Puck x Kurt  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Warning:** Light language, slash.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**Author Notes:** I was going to do this in two parts (one for the dog, one for the cat) but I have so many other things to work on, I took the phone banter route. Hope that's okay, anon fic requester. Not beta-ed, blame me, and seriously tell me if you see anything spelled wrong. I'll be sure to go and fix it. Ah…prepare yourself for a lot of italicization.  
**Summary:** Prompt_: Puck's_ _cat hates Kurt. Same goes to Kurt's dog._  
**Word Count:** 635  
**Status: **Complete. No sequels; sorry.

* * *

"So are you coming over or not?"

Kurt bit his lip in contemplation, fiddling with the cord of his landline. After he went _wildly_ out of his shopping budget last week, his dad took away his cell phone as punishment. He didn't want to seem like a typical whiny teenager, and he was perfectly fine with using the landline, but not having his phone meant not really being able to leave the house; he wouldn't be able to contact his dad as easily. But that rule didn't apply this weekend.

"Kurt?"

"Oh. Uhm…I don't know, Noah. My dad wants me to do something with him, and-"

"Your dad's on a fishing trip. You told me yesterday."

"…Oh, did I say with him? I meant _for_ him. You know me, always mixing up my words," he giggled breathily, a sheer giveaway of his nervousness. He could practically _hear_ Puck rolling his eyes.

"Babe, why are you lying to me? What happened to 'honest and open'?" he challenged, throwing Kurt's words from a few months back right into his face. Kurt grumbled, leaning back against the kitchen wall and crossing his arms moodily.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Well I refuse to go there. Not after last weekend," his boyfriend stated with a huff, causing Kurt to smile.

"It's not my fault Gucci kept growling at you-"

"I can't believe you named your dog Gucci."

"-you were probably antagonizing him."

Puck choked a bit, sputtering out his words. "_I _was provoking _him?_ That little shit tried to sink its teeth into my leg! _I_ was the victim!"

"And that _demon_ you call a _pet_ is any better?" Kurt retorted, watching distractedly as the Collie puppy in question trotted into the room, as if on cue, to lap up some water from its bowl. He allowed himself a small smile and coo before his boyfriend's shrill voice snapped him back to the conversation.

"Jackie Daniels is _not_ a demon! She just didn't like the way you were petting her."

"Oh, so she needs to be _pet_ a certain way? Noah, first of all, she's a cat, and cats hate people, so I don't know why you bought her in the first place. Second, you're not supposed to pamper your pets so much. It'll spoil them. At least my Gucci is _friendly_-"

"Really. _Friendly_, that's the word you're gonna use. Not vicious? Evil? Ferocious?"

"He isn't _ferocious_…just…fierce."

"Well, it's only appropriate a pet resembles its owner."

And just like that, the whole air of the conversation changed. Kurt couldn't even fathom how, but Puck always managed to turn every single one of their arguments that verged on fights into harmless flirting. Not that he would complain. "If that's so, Jackie should be overcompensating her homosexuality to her friends." He just wasn't ready to let it go yet.

"Well, if she's hating on you, isn't she already? Maybe she's just taking the same route as I did." By his tone, Kurt could tell Puck was _so_ over the fight and was trying to turn this into a normal, light conversation. It was almost unnerving and sweet at the same time.

"You know, we're going to have to address this seriously at some point. We can't just avoid each others' houses because we're afraid of their pets," Kurt pointed out, taking a moment to shove away his previously bitchy mood. If Puck could get rid of his, he could too. See? He was a good boyfriend. He could compromise and stuff.

"I know, can we just…do it when I'm more confident it's not going to bite me?"

"Ditto."

"Touché." A comfortable silence overtook them, each getting lost in their own thoughts. "We could go out?"

"Where?"

"Wanna go do it in the school parking lot?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

…**Proooooooompts. I wasn't going to fill this, 'cause I'm working on something special (something with **_**chapters;**_** that's a big deal for me), but it was too cute to pass up. I hope anon is pleased. :3**


End file.
